A Common Little Problem
by hajeboro
Summary: In the world of children, the smallest little accident can taint your reputation forever. Conan is reminded of this the hard way, and when he notices people around him treating him with less respect he finally snaps.
1. Chapter 1: The Incident

Case Closed fan fiction

Title: A Common Little Problem

Description: In the world of children, the smallest little accident can taint your reputation forever. Conan is reminded of this the hard way, and when he notices people around him treating him with less respect he finally snaps and everything bothering him comes to the surface . How will those around him react? Can they help him?

Note 1: Japanese names used, including last names. If you're not sure who's who then Wikipedia the names, that's what I used as a reference when writing this chapter.

Note 2: Some of you might consider Conan's behavior to be AU. Please keep this in mind as your read.

Note 3: read and review!

It was the first day of second grade and the Detective Boys parent's wanted to celebrate. Ran called Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya's mom and planed a surprise party for the group over her place. Mrs. Tsuburaya thought this was a great idea and they came up with several plausible plans, the best being a birthday like celebration. At first they didn't know where to find supplies, but Ran remembered that her dad was working on a case near a supplies store and he could get his hands on some. Soon Genta Kojima's mom and Ayumi Yoshida's parents were in on the idea and the plans were made. They didn't have much time to get ready though, as school would be let out in a few hours.

A little later

Well Ran's house was ready for the party, and the adults were psyched, even Kogoro was excited about the prospect. The hard part was getting the kids to come over the Mouri house without arising suspicion. In the end they convinced the kids over the phone that it was part a new assignment for second graders. They knew the kids wouldn't be trilled, but what choice did they have? Surly they would all come running to the house, excitedly. A little later they were proven right. Four kids came running up the stairs and knocked on the door, three of them looking very happy, one not so much.

"Hey guys," Ran said greeting them at the door. "How was your first day back?"

"Good" piped Genta, Mitsuhiko, and Ayumi. Conan forced a smile on his lips as a response.

"That's great, now come on inside." Ran replied happily.

"SUPPRISE, HAPPY FIRST DAY BACK AT SCHOOL!!" all the adults shouted happily.

The adults got the reaction they were looking for, all of the kids looked shocked, even, to Rachael's delight, Conan. Soon all the kids were drinking soda and laughing amongst themselves.

"Tell us about your first day back guys," Mr. Kojima asked. All of the kids looked excited, but Genta stared talking first.

"Today was awesome! Our new teacher is super nice, she even gave us candy. You know were in a new wing right? So our lockers are bigger, so I don't need to bend anymore. Our desks are bigger too. The food is also great, I love second grade!"

Mitsuhiko had a good day as well, and was eager to share the news.

"Second grade is a lot of fun; they have a lot of new science and history material. They have more food to go with lunch, and the teacher is nice like George said."

Ayumi also joined in the party. She wasn't as excited though, so she talked slower and calmer.

"It was fun; the teacher was very nice and pretty. It was good to see everyone again."

"What about you Conan," Ran asked causing Mitch and George to laugh. Conan glared at them. If looks could kill, both boys would have been dead on the spot.

"It would have been fun, if I wasn't the height of a kid in pre-school." He muttered quietly. This caught the adults off guard, but before they could say anything, Mitsuhiko and Genta stated laughing again.

"Hey Conan, how was the girls room?" they asked in unison, causing Conan's face to go bright red.

"The girl's room, what were you doing in there?" Mr. Yoshida asked in alarm looking at Conan. Conan did not reply and looked at his feet.

"It wasn't his fault and you guys know it." Ayumi snapped at Mitch and George as they were about to laugh again.

"What happened?" Kogoro asked loudly.

"Dad!" Ran protested, but before she could do anything Conan was already talking

"Bathroom" Conan said in hurry as he ran away as fast as he could.

"What happened anyway Amy, what has Conan so upset?" Mrs. Yoshida asked in alarm looking at the direction where Conan ran off.

"Well you heard Conan complain about how short he was earlier, right? It really got in his way today. He could barley climb into his seat in the classroom, and when he did he couldn't see over his desk. He couldn't reach his locker. He couldn't reach his locker of the water fountain either.

'Ah," Ran and Kogoro replied together, if there as one thing they knew about Conan it was that he was drank a lot of water.

"Mom, remember when Conan came over for dinner and he drank a ton of water?" Ayumi asked as she continued.

"Yes, he said the bubbler at school was broken at school and that he drinks from it several times a day so he was really thirsty. Boy, was he running to the bathroom that day- wait, don't tell me that..."

"Yes," Ayumi said interrupting her mother. "By the time we got to lunch, he was really thirsty! So he drank a lot of water at all at once, so he really had to use the bathroom, only he couldn't reach the handle and stated to panic."

"Hold on a second," Kogoro interrupted. "I know Conan's short, but he's been able to reach door knobs just fine while he's been here."

"The handles up high, and the door was heavy." Genta explained.

"Oh, okay. I could see where that would give him some trouble." Kogoro replied.

"Anyway, I told him to run to the nurse and use the bathroom there. He started to, but then he noticed that the girl's room was a push door, and he could get in, so he ran in a panic to the door. However, he didn't notice it was the bathroom for girls in fifth grade, so when he went in they pushed him out immediately and called for a teacher. Conan was so surprised that he lost control, and everyone laughed." Genta said trying to keep a straight face at the memory

"You guys helped comfort him, right?" Mr. Kojima asked sharply.

"Well I was going to, but the teachers rushed him out when it looked like he was going to cry. Good thing too, crying in front of everyone would have made it a lot worse for him." George said answering his father trying, and not succeeding, to keep a straight face.

"How can you laugh Genta? Did you see how crushed he looked? You always stood up for me when I was the shortest, and now that I'm taller than Conan can't you do the same for him?" Amy demanded

"I will, I was caught off guard is all. Jeez."

"I'll go see if he's okay, the pizza's ready by the way." Ran said as she walked towards the bathroom and noticed that it was empty, she also noticed that door to Conan's room was closed, and she heard the sounds of a small child crying from inside.

Chapter one end!

What did you think? Tell me in a review.


	2. Chapter 2: Painful Memories

Chapter 2

Note 1: It's been about a week since I've last updated this story, and that's what you can expect in the future. So look for the next chapter next Monday or so.

Note 2: Japanese names used, including last names. If you're not sure who's who then Wikipedia the names, that's what I used as a reference when writing this chapter.

Note 3: Some readers might consider Conan's behavior OOC. Please keep this in mind as your read.

Note 4: Read and review

Conan had never been more humiliated in his life. Why did it have to be him? It was as if everyone he knew secretly agreed to make his day miserable, even the officials at his school with their 'new wing.' What was the point of that anyway? Everything in their old wing had been just fine. Everything was in reach and there weren't any other grade levels around. It had suited Conan just fine, as well as all of his other classmates. He hadn't heard a single one of them complain about it until the teachers excitedly told them about a newer wing for grade level 2-5 on the last day of school. After that whenever the topic of school came up during the summer all Ayumi, Genta, or Mitsuhiko ever talked about was the new wing.

Conan, despite himself, found himself looking forward to the new wing as well. That changed immediately when he got to school today. He had to admit it was nice as he walked through it, but everything was so tall, all the lockers, water bubblers, even the bulletin boards were out of his reach. He also discovered that his classmates had giant growth spurts as well. Logically it made sense, Amy had grown quite a bit over the summer; Mitch and George were already tall for their age, so they must have had their growth sprout before he meet them. That still didn't change the fact that he was still the same height as before!

Nothing was in his reach, nothing! First he discovered that he could not reach his own locker, so Ayumi very graciously offered to share hers with him. He noticed a couple of kids laughing at him and Ayumi, calling them a 'cute couple' but Conan didn't really care, and Genta sure shut them up quickly. His next problem was the classrooms. His new teacher told the class to sit down at their desks. Most of the class did this with no trouble at all, but Conan yet again had another problem; he couldn't even reach the chair. Eventually he got lucky and landed on his seat by jumping on it, much the amusement of his classmates. Once he was on his chair, he couldn't see over his desk. This was less than thrilling, what was he suppose to learn staring at the inside of his desk?!? Yet again his dilemma amused his class, even Genta was laughing. His teacher was not amused to say the least, she told him to stop kidding around or she would send him to the principals. He tried to convince her that he was not kidding, and eventually had to stand on his desk to prove his point.

At this point he thought that nothing could get worse, but he was wrong. As the bell rang for the bathroom break his teacher called him over to apologize to him about the misunderstanding they had earlier. Desperately needing to use the bathroom, he uttered a half hearted "its nothing" and ran out as fast as he could. The only trouble was that everyone else using it was gone, and he couldn't even open the door! The handle was up way to high for him and the door was heavy, two strikes against him. Dejected, he went down to the café to join his friends. With all of the events of the day, he had completely forgotten his usual need to consume massive amount of water. So when he sat down, he drank a ton of water, a ton. He had drank so much that Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko, who were use to his abnormally high consumption of water and liquids in general, were looking at him as if he had three heads.

When he finally ran out of water, his need to use the bathroom came back with a rush, and the next thing he knew he was running as fast as his little legs could carry him. The problem was there was a line of fourth graders waiting to use it. Now he was starting to panic, and started to run around looking for a bathroom with a handle in his reach, any bathroom. When he had finally succeeded, he ran towards it. He was so focused on using that bathroom; he didn't hear what Mitsuhiko had to say at all.

As Conan ran into the room he discovered it was the girl's room he had ran into. At the moment he could care less, but he made a mental note to be ready for some torture from his classmates. At the time Conan didn't register how much bigger these girls were compared to himself. Since everyone, even his classmates, seemed big to him he assumed they were girls from his grade. Oh, if only he knew how wrong he was. Before he could do anything, one of the girls pushed him out of the room and started screaming.

"THERE'S A BOY IN HERE. TEACHER, THERE'S A BOY IN THE GIRL'S ROOM!!"

This got everyone within earshot staring at Conan, who was now on the floor. It made him very uncomfortable. This caused him to do something someone with a full bladder should never do, he panicked. Before he knew it he lost control, and his bladder let go. It went everywhere, his new pants were ruined and the floor was now damp with a yellow liquid. It was horrible, and he had no control over what was going on, he couldn't stop. To make thing worse, his whole class was there, and they were laughing their heads off at his expense. Conan felt so devastated, so alone. Despite the fact his bladder was now empty; his lack of control was still present. He started the cry uncontrollable. Apparently his face was a dead give away and the teachers took him away into an empty classroom before he started. They tried to comfort him as he cried like he never had before. Every single emotion, every single frustration was let out; the fact that he couldn't tell ran the truth his frustration over his parents never being around, as well as several other things came poring out all at the same time.

At some point he must have passed out, because he woke in the nurse's office with a blanket over him. He discovered, much to his embarrassment, that she had dressed him in new clothes as she sent him on his way home with his friends. On the way home the four walked in complete silence. Apparently while he was out like a light, some assignment where Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko had the come over his house has assigned, or at least that's what they all thought, but what turned out to be the truth was it was a surprise party celebrating a new school year.

While he was at the party he had found out that Genta and Mitsuhiko had found his humiliating day very amusing. Feeling the tears threatening again, he excused himself to his room and started to cry into his pillow. About a half hour later someone came knocking on his door. He didn't answer the door; he didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment. When the person went in his room anyway, much to his annoyance, he turned to tell off the person, but he discovered it was Ran. Before he could do anything, his seven year old body was running towards her wand lunged at her chest and cried into it.

What was wrong with me? This was Ran! My girlfriend! Why can't I control myself?

End of chapter 2.

Note: Not as big of a cliffhanger as last chapter, so I'll be evil another way.

THE GAME!


	3. Chapter 3: Comfort

Chapter 3

Note 1: It's been about a week since I've last updated this story, and that's what you can expect in the future. So look for the next chapter next Monday or so.

Note 2: Japanese names used, including last names. If you're not sure who's who then Wikipedia the names, that's what I used as a reference when writing this chapter.

Note 3: If you thought the way Conan acted before was OOC, this chapter will bring it to a whole new level.

Note 4: Not Mine! If it was I wouldn't be going to High School!

"I'll go see if he's okay, the pizza's ready by the way." Ran said as she walked towards the bathroom and noticed that it was empty, she also noticed that door to Conan's room was closed, and she heard the sounds of a small child crying from inside. She had never seen Conan cry before, sure he always looked a little sad, but actually beak down and cry, this was a first. Wait, didn't the kids say that Conan cried at school today? It sounded like he needed some comfort fast Ran thought as she hastily opened the door to Conan's room. At first he looked upset at being woken up as he quickly spun around with an angry expression on his face. Ran was about to attempt to calm him down when the expression on his face completely changed to one of insecurity. Ran started to walk towards him when he did something that completely shocked her; he ran towards her and jumped in her arms.

"RAN-NEECHAN" he cried into her chest.

"It's okay little one, I'm here." She said as she rocked him in her arms. She new that Conan wouldn't want his friends to see him like this and from the intensity of Conan's grip around her chest he didn't want to go anywhere.

"I feel so humiliated." The little boy said in-between cries that were intensifying.

"Oh, it's okay Conan-kun. I'll make sure everything's okay. You have nothing to be worried about."

"Yes I do, you don't understand."

"Oh." Ran said. Actually she did understand, but Conan didn't know that. He wouldn't be to happy if he knew his friends told all the adults about his bad day. Besides it might be good for him to get off his chest.

"You're right sweetie I don't. Do you want to tell me?" she asked gently. Something told her that if she pushed Conan too far he would completely break down. She had never seen him this upset before, he was clinging to her as any ordinary kid would to his mother, but then again Conan's mother was never around. She had always found that odd, exactly what was going on in that family anyway? Conan never talked about it, which was also odd. Didn't little kids brag about their families? She did when she was a little kid and so to Jimmy, well especially Jimmy. Making a mental note to ask Conan about the situation later she hugged him tighter. Whatever the case was Conan need a mother figure desperately, and he had chosen her. All she could do now was to do what was best for him, and currently that was to listen to his story.

"Well you see…" Conan started his explanation of how his day went. It was very difficult for him that was clear. At one point she had to hold him in her arms to comfort him because he was so embarrassed at a particular part of the memory.

"It's fine, you did nothing wrong." She told Conan soothingly as she encouraged Conan to continue with his story. So far it matched up with George, Mitch, and Amy's practically word for word. That changed however when Conan told her about the insecurities he had towards George and Mitch's reactions and how he felt betrayed. Ran assured him that the boys meant well and would help him out, and they were just caught off guard by the situation and were probably bullied into laughing. This made Conan feel better, which made Ran feel bad about telling a fib, because Mitch and George were laughing at Conan's little not to long ago. However, she also knew that they would never laugh at the story again from their parent's reactions. Finally when Conan was done telling his story his tears dried up.

"Ran, I knew you could make me feel better, I love you." Conan said very sleepily as he cuddled up to Ran's body in a more comfortable position. It took all of three seconds for him to fall asleep.

'Oh how cute.' Ran thought as Conan wrapped himself around her and fell asleep. Ran got out the boy's matching pajamas and put them on. She was very careful not to wake him up as she did so. When Ran was done she decided to let the boy sleep on the couch for a little bit. She knew she couldn't just leave him in his room alone when he was like this, but she still needed to do stuff before she could retire for the night. She opened the door and was alarmed to hear the sound of people laughing.

"Oh, the party," she muttered. With the whole situation with Conan she had completely forgotten about it. Now what should she do? If she brought Conan outside it was very likely that his friends would wake him up, and he needed to sleep.

"Hello Ran, this is a lovely party." Mrs. Yoshida told ran as she walked out of the bathroom before she noticed Conan sleeping in her arms. When she did she looked at Conan then at Ran and gave her an understanding smile.

"I'll take care of this for you," she whispered.

Ran was very relieved to hear those words_**. **_Mrs. Yoshida had probably gone through this type of situation before with Amy and knew what Conan needed and what Ran intended to do.

"AHHHHHHH, I don't want to go." Three children said at the same time. This caused Ran to smile and she made a mental note to thank Mrs. Yoshida later. About five minutes later everyone was gone and the house was empty. Ran walked into the den and put Conan down on the couch and propped him up. Making sure he was still asleep she went to the kitchen to make some soup and look for some other comfort food, only to discover that they were out.

"Dad, go get some soup and ice cream!" she demanded.

"Why me, can't you go?" he complained.

"IIDIOT, I'm trying to comfort Conan right now. If I leave while he's asleep he'll panic." She responded.

"All right, all right I'll go. Jeez, you owe me kid."

"You realize that you're talking to someone who is sound asleep right?" she asked somewhat amused.

"Just shut-up already," he responded as he slammed the door on the out, which amazingly enough did not wake Conan up.

"I guess when you cry you emotions out nothing will wake you up." She said with a smile. Ran decided to put on the baseball game between Osaka and Tokyo since she couldn't think of anything else to do.

Meanwhile

"So how was you're first day back to school sweetie?" a middle aged woman asked he daughter.

"Horrible, a boy tried to sneak his way into the girl's room but I kicked him out just like you told me to mommy." A small girl replied.

"WHAT?!? HONEY GET OUT HERE, WE NEED TO GO TO NAOMI'S SCHOOL TOMORROW TO SPEAK WITH THE PRINCIPLE!"

"What happened?"

"A boy went into the girl's room when she was using it.

"WHAT?!?"

Before you tell me, I already know I'm evil. Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4: Possible Problems

Chapter 4

Note 1: Sorry it's a week late, I'll try to get the next chapter out ASAP to make it up to all of you amazing reviewers and fans.

Note 2: Japanese names used, including last names. If you're not sure who's who then Wikipedia the names, that's what I used as a reference when writing this chapter.

Note 3: Conan acts very OOC in this story

Note 4: Not mine, just having some fun.

"What happened honey," Naomi's mother asked gently.

"I just told you, weren't you listening?" Naomi asked pointedly. She had just told her parents the same story three times in a row. It was really getting annoying.

"Yes honey, but you didn't give us a lot of information."

"Oh dad," Naomi said sighing. "I was washing my hands when all of a sudden a boy came in. I remembered the talk you gave me about bad boys so I pushed him out a yelled as loud as I could. It took me a while to calm down enough to come outside, and by then the boy was gone, so I couldn't figure out who it was. I think he was in my grade though."

"Oh really, he was your age?" both parents asked sharply.

"Yeah, my teacher told me not to worry about it though. Does that mean they'll take care of it?"

"They probably will, but we'll go in and make sure this never happens again. Okay?"

"Yeah, thanks mom." Naomi replied as the phone ringed and answered.

"Oh hey Marry," Naomi replied happily, Marry was her best friend. She could trust her with anything, well everything except talking non-stopped. It was a good five minutes before Naomi was able to get a word in.

"No, I don't know who it was? Are you saying you do?"

"Yes I do."

"What? You do?"

"Well not personally, but I know some of the guys in our class know who he is. They said they'll teach him a lesson or two."

Naomi frowned; the guys in her class had a way of taking justice into their own hands. Normally she would encourage them to teach this kid a lesson, but her parents were going to take care of it, weren't they? But then again this kid did have it coming to him, and it's not like she could say anything to change their mind. "Great, he'll think twice before messing with me again," was her reply.

"Exactly, he won't be able to walk for a week." Marry said gleefully.

Meanwhile

"Wake up sleepy head." Ran said smiling. She hated to wake him up, he looked to cute sleeping, but it was getting late.

"What?" Conan asked puzzled as he woke up and discovered himself on the couch.

"You fell asleep earlier, its 7:30." Ran replied.

"What 7:30? That means I still have to do my homework." Conan said while yawning, the small boy was still clearly exhausted. "Wait, if I just took a long nap, why am I so tired?"

"You've been through a lot today. Now come over here and eat some dinner, then we can watch some soccer if your up for it. If not I'll record it and we can watch it tomorrow, I've already told both of our schools we won't be in tomorrow."

"You didn't have to do that Ran- neechan." Conan replied hastily despite looking very relieved. Ran frowned, why was he still acting like nothing was wrong?

"Yes I did Conan, now come over here and eat you dinner before it gets cold."

Conan smiled slightly as he walked over to the table and eat his dinner. He ate in silence for the first few minutes of the meal. Ran found this very concerning and decided to move closer to the boy.

"You okay?" She asked gently.

Conan didn't reply right away, which was just as good as shouting 'NO!' Ran decided to pick him up and put him on her lap.

Conan laughed gleefully like a very small child. Ran looked at him startled. Conan never laughed like that, if fact he rarely laughed at all. Since earlier today Conan was a different person. It was almost as if Conan was wearing a mask of fake happiness and it shattered into a million pieces exposing his true colors.

"Are you hungry Conan?"

"Yeah, just a little." Conan confessed.

"Well then eat up!" Ran replied trying to make eating as exciting as it possibly could be. Personally she was concerned about Conan's weight, when she was carrying him around earlier he felt lighter than usual. She decided to weight him after dinner to see if she was correct.

"This is good Ran-neechan, but I'm not hungry anymore." Conan told her.

"Well that's okay Conan, you can have more tomorrow." Ran smiled on the outside but on the inside she was concerned. Conan had just eaten next to nothing, but it seemed to be enough to fill him up.

"Hey Conan want to do me a favor?"

"Sure neechan."

Ran dragged out the scale from the bathroom. "Can you step on this for me?"

Conan did as he was instructed and looked at the spinning numbers. It finally came out to 32 pounds. Ran nearly fainted; Conan weighed 32 pounds with his clothes on after eating supper. That wasn't healthy; she knew that from some health classes she took in middle school. Ran sighed, as bad as today's events were they were actually a blessing in disguise. They exposed Conan as a lonely boy in dire need of help, and Ran could help him with that. If Conan just went on his merry way getting unhealthy skinny and pretending to be happy while actually suffering from depression until it was too late, well Ran didn't want to think about it.

Later that night

"That's the kid's house," a hushed voice said.

"Are your sure?" Another hushed voice replied doubtfully.

"Yeah, have I every lied to you?" the first voice asked offended.

"No it just that this seems weird. I mean look, the first floor is a business as well as the second one. Even he his family does live in an apartment adjacent to one of these businesses we risk egging the wrong one."

"You idiot that makes it better, if we do hit the wrong one they'll just think it's their competitors."

"Oh." The second voice said as if he had just heard the smartest thing in the world."

"Idiot," the first one replied shaking his head. "Live a little"

"Oh shut up," the second one said shortly picking up an egg and threw it. The first one did the same. A half hour later they ran off leaving three containers of eggs behind.

Note: Please do not egg houses, the reason I included it in this story is to vent some frustration after it was done to me. Trust me, it sucks. Anyway, please review.


	5. Chapter 5: Gathering Thoughts

Chapter 5

Note 1: YES I AM ALIVE! Never go to an all boys' prep school, so much work! Actually just make that never go to an all boys' school. Anyway here's the chapter, hope you enjoy.

Note 2: Japanese names used, look on Wikipedia if you don't know who's who.

Note 3: Conan acts very OCC in this story

Note 4: Not mine!

Conan was finally fast asleep, it took a half hour of cuddling him and reassuring him that everything was going to be okay before he fell asleep in her arms. It took her another half hour before she felt confident that he was sleeping deeply enough to be left alone while she finished up her nightly chores, which took at least an hour to complete. She was thoroughly exhausted by the time she was finished and ready to go to sleep when the sound of eggs hitting the windows could be heard. It was loud, extremely loud. The sound had woken up Conan who ran into the living room with a panicked expression on his face. Ran picked him up in her arms before going outside and inspecting the damage, it was brutal. Remains of eggs were splattered everywhere.

"Who did this Ran?" Conan asked with wide eyes.

"I don't know Conan," she replied while sighing. "It could be any number of people; other private eyes jealous of dad, boys at school who I turned down, people I defeated at karate, and so on."

"Why would they do something like this? You did nothing wrong."

"Jealously makes people do crazy things Conan, don't worry about it. Now let's get you back to bed before you get sick."

"Okay…"

The next Day, around 10 Am:

Conan was absolutely furious with himself. He was losing control over his actions and thoughts. He had always felt a little handicapped in his current condition. As much as he hated to admit it, he could not take care of himself. He was too small to do almost everything and mostly everything was out of his reach. His stamina was not what it was as a teenager and he got tired very easily. However, even if he was a dependent child physically, mentally he was still his old self.

That is what kept him going, however over the last week he had noticed himself slipping. He was starting to act like a kid, a very young kid. He was constantly crying and clinging to Ran. Looking back now he felt only humiliation and embarrassment, however he knew that would change very shortly, perhaps the very moment Ran walks in the door. Whenever he had lost control over himself and felt like an overwhelmed child she was there to comfort him. She was his mother figure. That's all there was to it, in the absence of his parents he had turned to Ran for support. He couldn't believe it, Ran the girl who so often cried over him and his sudden disappearance was now protecting him from the big, bad monsters in the middle of the night. God it made him sick.

He should have figured something like this would have happened. It was just his luck. Ordinarily he would go straight to Dr. Agasa's house to have him figure out a solution, but he knew it was too late. At this point he wasn't even sure if he wanted a solution. He knew that sounded crazy, but he knew any cure that it would be only be temporary. He could only go on for so long before all the medication he was taking caught up with him. Also he didn't want to go back to Ran explaining everything that had happened knowing the scene that it would cause. Before it was going to be, "hey Ran I was that little independent kid you took care of, surprise!" That would have been bad enough, but now it was "I was the small dependent, cry baby you practically mothered." Jimmy didn't have it in him to do that, he had too much pride.

The option to remain Conan has always been in the back of his mind since the faithful day he woke up ten years younger than his actual age. He had fought desperately to keep that option a last ditch resort, but now it appeared nature was making up his mind for him.

"Tonight, I get Dr. Agasa to let me in my own home where I can be alone and collect my thoughts properly and get everything ready. I better write it down incase I forget when I see her again." Conan muttered while hastily writing something down on a peace of paper and put it in his pocket.

Meanwhile:

The principle of Teitan Elementary was a very logical man, it was necessary a necessary element in his line of work. He knew that the young second grader meant no harm at all by running into the girl's room; he was only six for crying out loud! He also knew despite this, the simple truth the story would get blown out of proportion and that the girl's parents would come storming in to his office ready to kill something. All parents in his district would, and Mr. and Mrs. Higuchi would be no exception and would believe everything their little Naomi told them about the incident.

"This is an outrage, and I will not stand for it." Mr. Higuchi said the second he walked in with his wife.

"Please sir calm down."

"Calm down? You want me to calm down when you have perverts running around your school?" Mr. Higuchi responded even more furious.

"It was an accident," he said trying to tell the angry parents what really happened, but he was interrupted, this time by Mrs. Higuchi.

"An accident, you call a boy runs into the girl's room, an accident?"

"In this case I would. You're so called 'pervert' is a six year old boy a quarter of your daughter's size who was in dire need of a bathroom. All that really happened was a little kid overestimated his bladder and panicked at the last second."

"So he's really in…"

"Second grade," he replied finishing both parent's half asked question.

"But Naomi said the boy was in her grade. She wouldn't lie to us." Mr. Higuchi said in a defensive tone.

"From what she's told me she didn't have enough time to see how old he was. She tossed the young boy out of the room with ease the second she could tell he didn't belong there. This is just a giant misunderstanding"

"Is that what the boy told you?" Mrs. Higuchi asked him dangerously.

"The boy didn't tell any form of story. He simple cried his eyes out from embarrassment."

"Why?" both parents asked sounding puzzled.

"He cried because as soon as he was thrown out of the room he lost control of his bladder and wet himself in front of his entire class. It was probably the most humiliating moment of his young life"

"I get you so far, but there's one thing I don't get. Why the girl's room? I mean I understand panicking but the boy's room is right next to it. Is this kid slow of something?"

"Not at all, he is the brightest in the class. However, this boy is very short for his age. So short he couldn't reach anything, not his locker, the water fountain, or the boy's rooms. All of the handles were out of reach.. However the door to the girl's room is a different style, push."

Both parents finally saw the logic behind the situation and looked at each other before nodding.

"We see, were sorry for barging in like this," Mrs. Higuchi said clearly embarrassed.

"It's no problem, you were concerned. I would have need more worried if you hadn't come barging in here demanding an explanation."

Please read and review. Next chapter out soon, I promise.


	6. Chapter 6: The Letter

Chapter 6

Note: Yes, the story lives. I apologies for the long delay in updates, but that should disappear as I have a lot more free time now. I might even throw up some new stories soon!

Note 2: Disclaimer information remains the same, see any previous chapter for the specifics.

"You're absolutely sure you want to do this?"

"Yes Doc. I have thought about it very carefully and have made up my mind, Shinichi Kudo needs to die. I will come up with a plan tonight and write down the specifics for you. You must do everything on that note. If you do not follow every single instruction everything could go wrong."

"I understand Shini... Conan."

"Thanks for helping me Doc."

Conan received no reply to that statement, not that he expected one. He knew this was going to be hard on the old man, as well as everyone around him, but it couldn't be helped. Shinichi Kudo needed to die; his existence was just an annoyance to everyone, including Conan. Conan was popular, had great friends, had caring guardians, and had the respect of everyone around him. Shinichi Kudo was the jerk that left, the guy that kept running away, the guy that half the people who respected Conan wanted to kill. Conan Edogowa was an average law abiding citizen with nothing to fear. Shinichi Kudo was wanted dead by one of the most powerful secret organizations in the world. Conan Edogowa could life a normal life; Shinichi Kudo could not live a normal life or anything close to it.

As he walked around his old house for the last time, tears started running down his face. He promised himself he would not cry, but he couldn't help it. He knew this was suicide. There was no way around that fact, he was taking his own life and starting a new one. However, that new life would have no memories of his old life. Everything he had learned, everything he had loved, even his favorite sport, all of it would be gone. The idea was overwhelming.

He sat down at his father's desk and forced himself to calm down. Then he got out some ink and started writing down a letter to Ran.

**Dear Ran,**

**If you have found this letter then I am dead and you have decided to open the safe in my room in hope of keeping treasures of our past away from anyone who wants to purchase the house from my parents I have decided to try to explain my actions to you in this letter; all of them: my disappearance, my death, the secrecy behind every detail of this whole ordeal. **

**The first thing I need to say is that you were correct in your suspicions about Conan and I. The key word there is ****WAS****. This must be very confusing, and I apologies for that, but secrecy is necessary. If I give to much information in this letter and someone else finds it the results could be disastrous. All I can say now is that Conan is just a very insecure little kid who needs you. So please go ask my dear old friend the truth before you scare the crap out of Conan. **

**I am afraid I have lied to you again; at the beginning of this letter I said I was going to tell you the truth. However the truth is dangerous. So dangerous that you will need proof of my desire for you to obtain it before those who do know it are willing to give it to you. I have always love you Ran, do not forget that.**

**With Much regret,**

**Shinichi Kudo**

Conan yet again sighed and wiped away the tears falling from his face. This was the one beam of truth is this whole web of lies. He knew this was dangerous, but felt it was necessary. Ran deserved to know the truth at some point. It was too dangerous to tell her at first that would jeopardize everything. So he decided to do something he never thought he would do, leave it to chance. Ran might find this letter in two months or two years. Whatever the case was, it was something he had no control over. One of the few things he could not manipulate or lie about.

Conan forced himself off of his chair, with his out of the way he knew that he could concentrate on what needed to be done. He got out more parchment and started to formulate his plan.

Meanwhile

An elderly man was sitting down on the couch talking on the phone. The man appeared to be very worried about something, but was able to hide his concern in his voice. "Oh yes Conan is having a great night."

It was about a minute before the man replied again. This time he said, "No it was no problem at all. I know Conan has been having a difficult time lately and felt he needed a break from the usual."

The man continued talking for another five minutes before he looked at his watch and gasped.

"I'd love to talk some more Ran but I need to pick up Ai, her plain from England is arriving soon. Being late would be very bad. I will talk to you later Ran," he said very quickly before hanging up. This man was named Hiroshi Agasa and he had a lot on his mind. Mainly, he was worried about Conan. The time limit that Shinichi gave him was almost up. He knew by the time he arrived at the Kudo household that Conan would be back to being an insecure little kid. The very thought of a small child all alone in a creepy old house scared the living daylights out of him. Now he was beginning to understand why Shinichi's decision.

"Doctor Agasa!" Conan shouted out loudly and started running towards him as fast as he could, tears running down his cheeks.

"It's okay my dear boy. You are safe now."

"It was so scary. One minute I was with ran and the next minute I was all alone in the big house." Conan said through tears.

"It won't happen again, now let's get you washed up so we go pick up Ai at the airport."

"Okay!"

He picked up the young child and brought him inside, completely perplexed at the change of personality Conan just demonstrated.

Note: For those who were sad when they thought this story was going to end soon, you have nothing to worry about. I have enough ideas to last about ten more chapters, and I will probably come up with more along the way. So we're just getting started. Please review and look out for another chapter within a week.


End file.
